Tasteful Encounters
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: You can thank Monkeyspajamas for this fic. Since today is 6/9, so to honor the numbers 69. I created this smut fic.


**You can thank** **Monkeyspajamas** **for this fic. Since today is 6/9/2016, so to honor the numbers 69. I created this smut fic.**

 **Enjoy! All mistakes are my own and I'm sorry that I suck..**

Sharon moans into Andy's mouth, when she was pushed hard against his refrigerator door. The cool surface and the warmth from Andy's body, both giving her goosebumps, the heat radiating throughout her body, pooling liquid between her legs. She whimpers when Andy positions her hands above her head, their fingers intertwined as his tongue assaults her mouth, devouring her glorious moans of pleasure as Andy grinds his hips into hers. Sharon lifts her right leg up, hooking it around his left leg as she grids into him, just as roughly, she grins as he growls into her mouth.

His mouth traveling down her jawline, nipping at the edge of her chin. Using his nose to indicate to lift her head up. Andy grins as Sharon complies moving her head upwards giving him full access to her smooth freckled skin, that taste like raspberries. Moving his kisses along her neck, nipping just below her earlobe, grinning again as she moans.

"Oh Andy."

Andy's only reply was adding more pressure to his mouth, sucking harder, but not enough to leave a mark. Andy growls again as she grids her hips into his. Moving his mouth back up to hers slowly kissing her senselessly and in the process taking her breath away. Resting his forehead on hers, both breathing heavy as he moves both of her hands into one of his, still above her head. His free hand gliding down along her arm, his fingertips feathering along her collarbone, grinning as he sees her breast expand, moving forward to feel his touch on her chest. Sharon takes a deep breath in as his hands gently grope her right breast. Using his thumb and index finger pinching her nipple making it hard from his touches. Glancing down, his smirk widening as he could see her hard nipple through the thin material of her dress. His eyes moving back up to lips.

"God Sharon, you are so beautiful." He whispers along her lips as she moans when his hand massages her right breast after pinching it again. His eyes never leaving her emerald greens that turned the darkest forest green he has ever seen. Her eyes casting so much love, but mainly primal need for sexual satisfaction from her beloved. Andy crashes his mouth onto her kissing her wildly as he thrust his hips into hers, while his hand moved to her left breast, swallowing her moans.

"Andy." Sharon whimpers under Andy's ministrations, her body felt like she was on fire. Craved to have his manhood sheathed deep inside her.

Andy grins against her lips as he lowers her hands along with his. His hands moving down her body stopping besides the swells of her breast. His thumbs gliding over her nipples, making them hard. Slowly moving his hands farther down south along her outer hips, moving to her butt. Massaging her butt with his fingers as he grinds his hard shaft against her pulsating center that craved him badly, making her whimper.

"Andy."

He growls as he lifts her up, smirks when he hears Sharon squeal, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Sharon pulls away from Andy's mouth, looking down at his swollen, partly red lips. That came from her lipstick and it was also all over his mouth. "Put me down Andy, your back." She said worriedly.

Andy smiled at Sharon, even in the heat of the moment, she still looked out for his best interests. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, still grinning. "My backs will survive, besides you are lite as a feather." Raising both brows up and down.

Sharon rolls her eyes, moving her face towards his. Sharon stops centimeters from his lips, her warm breath teasing his swollen moist lips. She looks up at Andy's face seeing his eyes were closed just patiently waiting to feel the touch of her lips. Sharon places her lips over his, her tongue gliding along his lips until his mouth opened, moaning her name.

Andy moves them away from the fridge, down his short walkway, than into his bedroom. Both devouring each others mouths, while their hips grind against one another. Andy swallowing another moan that escaped her mouth. Almost to his bedroom but could help the sudden urge to have his hands all over her body. He backs her against his doorframe as he grids hard against her, Sharon's head falling back as she moans loudly into the air. The friction from his actions, making her feel as hot as a summer day in Arizona. The sweat forming along her brow as Andy grinds into her, while his mouth starts sucking on her earlobe. Andy moves his hand down her thighs than moving under hem of her dress where his hands started massaging her buttcheeks. Moving his hand between their legs, moving her panties to the right, he starts rubbing his knuckles along her folds, he groans as his knuckles started getting wet. He growls into mouth at just how wet and ready she was.

Sharon moans loudly as she thrusts her hips onto his hand, trying to get his fingers inside her, her body screaming for his touch to please her sex giving her body the satisfaction it craved. Sharon has never wanted a man so badly in life until she meet Andrew Flynn, god he had a way with his sarcastic gorgeous mouth, his large fingers curling at just the right time, and god his shaft fits perfectly inside her.

Sharon whimpers as his thrusts two fingers into moist folds. He growled at how wet she is, he slowly pulls out than thrusts fully back into her, curling his fingers. He moans as he feels her walls started hugging his fingers, he knew was hot and horny, just by how wet and loud she was. Thrusting his fingers faster while adding more pressure, his mouth attached to her neck sucking lightly on her pulse point. He growls as her juices coax his fingers as his ran down her shaking legs. His lips finding hers kissing her passionately, taking her breath away.

Andy moves his hand out between their legs, he was about to suck his fingers clean until he felt her fingers surround his wrist. He loved watching Sharon suck his fingers clean after he makes her come. "God, I love when you do that." Andy growled as Sharon pulls his finger out if her mouth with a pop. She grins as his eyes darken from watching her, while her eyes casting back pure seduction his way.

Andy's lips lock with Sharon as her hands started working on his buttons as Andy guided her backwards to his bed. Sharon was getting frustrated with the second to last buttons, with a loud growl she rips the last two buttons off his shirt scattering along his wooden floor.

Sharon tilts her head to the left smirking at him, running her fingers along his chest admiring the patch of silver hair that was shown. "You ripped the last two pairs of my expensive panties." Shrugging her shoulders.

Andy knew she was right, trying so hard not to smirk. He looks down at her lips. "Yes, that is true. But I did apologize and if my memory serves me right, I gave you the best orgasms of your life that night." Says a very confident man who could please her with just a simple swipe from his tongue.

Sharon moves his shirt off his shoulder than down his arms, letting it go and feeling the material hit their feet. Smirking over at Andy as her hands worked on removing his belt, she grins while she moved to the button than the last obstacle the zipper. Sharon kisses Andy as she hears his belt buckle hit the hardwood floor. Andy was feeling over dressed, moving his fingers along her spine till it was under her hair just above her neck. His thumb and index finger pulls down her zipper, he grins as Sharon shivers as the cool air hits her flesh. Small goosebumps covered her entire body making her nipples hard.

Sharon could help the moan that escaped her lips as her dress falls to floor while Andy's mouth attaches to her left nipple, sucking than twirling his tongue are her nipple. Her hands moved into his hair pulling his face flushed against her breast. He moans as he moves his mouth to her other nipple, latching his mouth over the shear lace that covered her breast. Using his other hand he massages her other breast pinching her nipple. Grinning when Sharon whimpers his name. Andy moves his mouth upwards till his lips were on hers, their tongue swaying left to right. His hands moved behind her back to unclasp her bra, being careful not to rip it again. Even thought it's a lot of fun when Sharon get upset during sex. Oh he still has scars on his back from her nails digging into his back, the pain was well worth it, the way she screamed his name that night. Satisfied with himself as he freed her breast without ripping the lacy garment off of her.

Sharon moans when Andy's bare hands cup her round breasts, his callous thumbs glide along her sensitive hard nipples. His mouth onto hers, while his hands traveled down to the waistline of her panties. Andy slowly pulled her panties down, they fell to the floor. His hands move up to her hips, while they kissed.

Sharon's hands move to his boxers pulling them down his legs, her right hand wraps around his shaft. Sharon grins as Andy growls into her mouth as she started moving her hand around his hard shaft. Both of them moving heck towards the bed stepping out of their underwear. Sharon feels the back of her calves hit his bed, she maneuvers Andy pushing him onto his bed. Andy lays there looking up at Sharon with a smirk on his lips as Sharon crawled on her hands and knees to stopping her mouth around his genitals. Sharon winks at Andy, hovering her open mouth over his hard shaft. Her fingers wrapped around him. Sharon moves his shaft up, sticking her tongue out gliding it up his shaft than twirled around the head of his shaft.

Sharon hums as Andy growls as she placed half of his manhood into her mouth than pulling out. Until his shaft was wet enough her hand began to pump his shaft I'm sync with her mouth, going up than down to lite suction on his shaft.

"Fuck Sharon, oh yesssss." Andy stammered out of his mouth, his eyes glued on Sharon. Watching her as she sucks his hard shaft. God she's beautiful.

Sharon continued sucking his shaft until he pulls her away from him shaft. Kissing her passionately swallowing her moans.

"I want to taste you Sharon." Andy husked out breathlessly between kissing.

Sharon lifts her upper body up looking devious down at Andy as she moves to stand on her knees. Sharon places her hands on her hip, just smirking down at him. He watches her in amazement, he knows she thinking of something and he knew it would bring them both joy.

His eyes never leaving hers as she turns her back to him, her center hovering over his hard shaft. She slowly rubs her folds along his shaft, both closing their eyes moaning. Sharon moves down to all fours then looks back at Andy slowly back up, she stops right when her center was above his face. Sharon watches as Andy's iris darken as his eyes stared at her glistening folds hovering over his face.

Sharon closes her eyes again as she felt his tongue swipe along her folds than twirled are her nub making her shiver as his warm tongues glides along her fold again than again. Sharon moans than takes his shaft into her mouth again. God she loved sucking Andy's rock hard shaft. Taking him deeper into her mouth moaning as two fingers into center while his tongue focused on her clit.

Sharon used one hand to cup his balls while the other wrapped and pumped around his shaft. Sharon could taste the salt from Andy's precum, knowing he was getting closer to his release. Sharon grins as she takes his comply down her throat sucking hard along his base as her fingers cupped his balls using an index finger to rub his chode.

Andy released her folds, closing his eyes. "Oh fuck Sharon...God...I love you." Andy breaths out heavily as his sperm flowed fro his shaft down her throat. His legs shake as she slowly sucks his shaft clean, pulling back and with a loud pop his shaft came out. Andy shivers as the cool air hits his spent shaft.

Sharon sits up turning around facing a flushed, sweaty, and breathless Andy. She hovers over Andy, she was please that she satisfied her man and making his speak-less. She grins as she feels his fingertips gliding up along her thighs, she squeals when he flips them over. Andy's kisses her passionately, moans as his tasted his salty come in her mouth. Damn it was hot.

Andy moves down to her center, laying on his stomach as his fingers move her folds, so he could see her glistening pink center. He growls as her sex smelled so inviting, bringing his lips to folds licking thank sucking her clit. Sharon moans his name as his tongue did magic on her clit. Sharon thrusts her hips into face when she felt him place to fingers in. Sharons body shivers as Andy thrusted his fingers in and out in sync with his mouth. Her walls contracting around his fingers, moaning against her folds as her juices coaxed his fingers and traveled down his mouth.

Andy growled again when he hears Sharon let out an animalistic moan as seconds later she came crashing against his mouth. Andy lapped up her juices holding her hips down as he continued to lick her clean while her body shook. Sharon arched her back, her sweat trickling down between her breast.

"Ohhhhh Andyyyyyyyy!" Sharon mumbles along with others words he could understand.

Andy loosens his grip on her hips as he placed chaste kisses on her swollen folds. Andy moves up along her body planting a chaste kiss at every stop somewhere along her sweaty flesh. Till his face was over hers, but grinning at how blissfully satisfied they were. His hand moves some of her hair away from her face.

"I love you." Andy says staring down at her.

"I love you too Andy." Smiled Sharon as her hands traveled down his back than back up.

Andy lays down next to Sharon, both on their backs as they held hands just smiling at the ceiling. They both turned their heads at the same time, both grinning. Andy moves to his side, his eyes following the trail of his fingers that glides down Sharon's naked body. Watching as her chest rose and than falls. He grins as his fingertips made her skin breakout in goosebumps his fingers traveled between her breast. He grins agains. As Sharon moans as her nipples got hard by the warmth of his hand near her breasts. She was a beautiful sensitive lover.

"I love you." He said as his fingers continued to go south as his eyes returned to glistening eyes.

Sharon sometimes gets overwhelmed by Andy's that it takes her breath away and her eyes began to most over. How did this wonderful man enter her life and wants to be around her, loving her.

"Love you too." She says as she pulls him towards her kissing him deeply.

Andy moves Sharon onto his chest as his arm draped around her waist, planting lite kisses on top of her head. Both feeling tired and closed their eyes.

 **The End**


End file.
